


if you feel empty (hold my hand)

by archiechan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Relationship(s), chapter 7 up!, first fic, seventeen will make cameos, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiechan/pseuds/archiechan
Summary: a drabble collection about soonwoo because i loveeeeee their dynamic





	1. Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!soonyoung and fem!jihoon being best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread.

"He's cute," Jihoon says as she gives Soonyoung's phone back to her.

Soonyoung's eyes light up. "I know, right? His name's Wonwoo and he's like, the rapper of the group. He doesn't talk very much but he's so funny. Look, watch this."

Jihoon sighs as Soonyoung slides her phone back to her. Soonyoung's the one who clicks play, and the screen starts to show several boys standing behind a bonfire. They're fussing about something to eat and what not, and every time this Wonwoo guy comes out, Soonyoung always coos at him.

(Jihoon can't understand her. There's this one guy with broad shoulders and kind eyes that's cu-- nevermind, he's scared of seeing others cutting fish.)

One of the scenes shows the group making an acrostic poem from their name and Soonyoung laughs the loudest when it's Wonwoo's turn.

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung incredulously.

(She seriously can't understand Soonyoung. That's not even _funny_.)

"You're crazy."

Soonyoung wipes away a tear. "He's the funniest, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i can totally imagine fem!soonyoung fangirling over idol!wonwoo


	2. Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I guess we're stuck here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread.

"So..." Wonwoo feels the dread coming. "I guess we're stuck here?"

The guy talking (he's a little shorter than Wonwoo, bright blue hair sticking up everywhere, a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He looks young, probably around Wonwoo's age.) is smiling at him sheepishly. Wonwoo sighs and slides down the lift's wall, feeling defeated all of a sudden. He wants to hit his head to the wall.

It's been 5 minutes since they felt the jolt, the initial sign their lift is stuck. Blue Hair has tried to call out for help, shouting to the crack and pressing the emergency button endlessly. So far nobody has responded, and Wonwoo is just so scared something bad will happen to this old, rusty lift.

"I got a bad feeling ever since I saw this lift. God, I should've taken the stairs," Wonwoo groans. He didn't ditch his friend's offer to grab dinner for this. Blue Hair chuckles.

"Relax, this happens all the time. Are you new here?" He's setting down his gym bag and proceeding to sit. They're facing each other now, sitting in the opposite ends of the lift.

Wonwoo nods and extends his arm, which the guy takes. "I'm Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kwon Soonyoung. 5th floor," Blue Hair-- _Soonyoung,_ grins, and Wonwoo feels himself relax. He extracts his hand. "Now shall we talk? This will take a while."

 


	3. opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol frowned. Soonyoung wasn't usually like this. There must have been something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread.

The first person Seungcheol saw when he opened the door to their dorm was Wonwoo. He was watching some kind of anime, the one Soonyoung loved to watch. The latter seemed nowhere to be seen, and Seungcheol realized a second later, that the others are missing as well.

"Hey, where's everyone?" he asked, to which Wonwoo only shrugged. He went to the kitchen to get a drink and found Soonyoung rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Hey," he greeted, and Soonyoung jumped around. He tensed up when he realized that it's Seungcheol, but other than giving him a curt nod, he's back getting whatever he needed in the refrigerator.

Seungcheol frowned. Soonyoung wasn't usually like this. There must have been something wrong.

"Soonyoungie," he called quietly. Soonyoung stopped his action, but he only turned around after a few seconds. He's not saying anything, and Seungcheol was getting worried.

"Hey, is something wrong with you? Are you sick?" Soonyoung shook his head vigorously. Seungcheol sighed.

"Come on, you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Soonyoung clamped his mouth shut, but with extra coaxing, he finally let out a loud whine. "Jeon Wonwoo, you win!" he yelled, fishing out his wallet and throwing a fistful of money.

Wonwoo was suddenly behind him with a smirk, and Seungcheol could only stand there dumbly. Soonyoung glared at him.

"Hyung, I was playing a bet with Wonwoo. Whoever talks first loses and has to give the other all the money in his wallet. And I! Lose! Because of you!"

Soonyoung stormed out of the kitchen, leaving him and a laughing Wonwoo behind. "He's playing a game he can't win. But thanks, hyung"


	4. i'd sail the world (to find you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn't you say that yourself when we were younger?" Soonyoung's eating as he thinks of the memory. "If you have to travel the whole world to find me, you'd do just that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: wonwoo curses like a sailor. | not proofread.

"Pick up the phone, fuck," Wonwoo rips his phone from his ear and dials the number again, only to be answered with the same female operator.

"Fuck. Where the hell is he?" Wonwoo asks, running his fingers through his hair and tries to crane his neck to better see the crowd. It's basically a sea full of people, and he doesn't think he'll ever find Soonyoung like this. He turns back to the new recruit, a young man named Lee Chan, who flinches even with the slightest flick of his hand. "Did he tell you where he's going?"

The younger quickly stands straighter on his feet, full of attention, before he timidly shakes his head. "No sir. He just pointed at something in the distance for me to look at and the next thing I know he was gone."

"Fuck," Soonyoung _always_ plays those tricks on new recruits, only because they're still stupid and gullible and would do anything to please their master's son. But that's also what makes the new recruits, _the new recruits._ They're always out within two weeks, a month if they badly need the money, and they always ends up with the same excuse: "I didn't get paid for babysitting a 22 years old guy."

This Lee Chan guy, however, has reached his two weeks time, but he hasn't shown any sign to move out. This probably would be his last strain. Wonwoo doesn't really want to know.

"Go search for him. I'll go to this side and you cover that one. Tell me when you found him," Wonwoo instructs, showing him the direction of the streets he should go and with a determined "Okay sir! Sorry sir! I'll do my best!" from Chan, they run off to the opposite directions.

Wonwoo doesn't stop dialing Soonyoung's phone as he shuffles and pushes through the crowd. He tries his best to look for the guy with black hair and bright blue jacket, but that's also the features of lots of other people in the festival. Wonwoo suddenly misses Soonyoung's blue hair, the striking bright thing he's kept since college. It always turn lots of heads (not that his status already isn't), but at least Wonwoo had quite an easier time locating him then.

He should've known the reason Soonyoung wanted to go to this festival is so that he could roam freely on his own, bodyguards be damned. Wonwoo is fine with that, but Soonyoung has this habit of wandering off and getting lost in the crowd. He's also forgetful and has no sense of direction to save his life.

Wonwoo honestly doesn't know how he put up with this all his life, but Soonyoung's just always _there_. He doesn't know what he'll do without Soonyoung and his family. He'd definitely be broke, most probably be homeless, or he'd probably sells cotton candies--

_Cotton candies._

"Of _fucking_ course," Wonwoo mutters under his breath, before he dashes off to search for said stall. He's seen children holding the pink monstrosity in their hand, but he didn't think much about it, focusing solely on searching for Soonyoung.

His phone suddenly buzzes in his hand, and Wonwoo's heart leaps out of his chest when he sees the caller id: Kwon Soonyoung.

"Hello? Wonwoo?" comes Soonyoung's small voice.

Wonwoo has to stop in his track to catch a breath he doesn't know he's been holding. "Where _are_ you?"

"I'm sorry. Did I lost track of time?"

From a distance, Wonwoo could see a guy with black hair and bright blue jacket twirling around in his place. He's got one hand holding a phone to his ear while his other hand is busy holding not one, bur two big cotton candies. Wonwoo takes slow but sure steps towards him, feeling all his worries and anxiety lifts up from his shoulder the more time he's positive it's indeed Soonyoung.

Wonwoo heaves a deep sigh. He feels a lot relaxed now that Soonyoung's finally on his watch again, all well and happy.

"You did. What were you doing?"

Soonyoung's expression is getting clearer from their decreasing distance, and Wonwoo can see his face lights up in glee.

"I bought us cotton candies!" he exclaims, shaking two of his candies and smiling to himself. "Just like old times, huh?"

Wonwoo reaches Soonyoung in time he whisper-answers, "just like old times."

"Oh, Wonwoo!" Soonyoung jumps in his feet, startled. He turns around to face Wonwoo. "Since when did you get here?"

"Just now," Wonwoo shrugs, like he didn't just run along the streets and causing havoc among the crowd, and plucks one of Soonyoung's cotton candies from his hand. "This is for me, right?"

Soonyoung nods excitedly, and Wonwoo cracks a smile. He sends a text to Lee Chan, saying he's found the young master and to call the chauffeur to pick them up. Lee Chan answers back quickly with a short "Thank god." A while later he says, "the chauffeur is ready in 5 sir. We'll be waiting at the main gate."

Wonwoo looks up from his phone to see Soonyoung not beside him anymore. He looks around in panic, and finds him in a fish stall nearby not long after. He quickly jogs towards Soonyoung.

"Will you please at least tell me where you're going?" Wonwoo asks, exasperated. Soonyoung looks away from the rows of pretty fish on display to tilt his head towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo's voice turns soft. "I thought I lost you again."

Soonyoung snorts, and pats Wonwoo's face with gentle slaps. "You'd never lose me."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Didn't you say that yourself when we were younger?" Soonyoung's eating as he thinks of the memory. "If you have to travel the whole world to find me, you'd do just that?"

Wonwoo's face heats up at that. He's not quick to cover his face with the cotton candy either, and Soonyoung laughs when he sees his face.

"Let's just go home," Wonwoo says, already turning to the direction of the exit, and suddenly stops. He turns back to Soonyoung and offers him his hand. Soonyoung only looks at it, confused. "Hold my hand this time. I don't want to lose you again."

Soonyoung blushes bright red. But then he smiles, takes his hand, and laces their fingers together. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s for dinner?” Soonyoung asks.  
> Wonwoo shrugs. “I don’t know. What do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread.

“What’s for dinner?” Soonyoung asks, plopping himself unceremoniously next to Wonwoo on the couch. Their bony knees knock together painfully, and Wonwoo tears his gaze away from the TV to glare at his boyfriend, who doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

Wonwoo shrugs. He can’t be mad at Soonyoung anyway. “I don’t know. What do you want?”

Soonyoung hums thoughtfully, eyes leaving Wonwoo to watch the TV instead.

“Hmm. Pizza?” he answers absentmindedly.

“We ate those yesterday”

“Chicken?”

“Didn’t you order chicken for lunch?”

“Ramyun?”

“What’s with the list of unhealthy things?”

Soonyoung glares at him. “You pick then.”

Wonwoo gasps out loud and lifts his arms up in mock surrender. Soonyoung chuckles and hits him with a pillow, muttering a quiet “dork.”

“It’s Friday night,” Wonwoo starts, grabbing the pillow and securing it against his chest, Soonyoung’s hand still included. Soonyoung lets him be. “I heard Jeonghan hyung came back today. Mingyu has been saying he’ll make a feast to celebrate it, so…”

It doesn’t take long for Soonyoung to get the gist, and when he does his smirk is more mischievous than ever. “Are we going to crash their place?”

Wonwoo can’t resist the urge to kiss him—once, twice, thrice because he can’t get enough. “What do you say?”

Soonyoung hums. “Have you ever heard me saying no to free food?”

“No,” he laughs.

“Well then, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated in so long and i'm sorry this one is crappy af. anyway, please enjoy and keep loving soonwoo ❣


	6. i know it's cheesy (but i think you're grate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically soonwoo on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread.

There's one thing in this whole world Jeon Wonwoo just hates so much, he'll gag every time he looks at it. Write this word in font 72, paint it red, bold and underlined: seafood.

He doesn't have any problems with sea creatures. Fish and shrimp don't make his head dizzy and his hands curl in disgust. But once they're dead, cooked and served-- Wonwoo shudders. He can't even come up with a mental image. Ugh. Just no.

So why, _whywhywhy_ , out of all places and time in the universe, does it have to be all they served right here, right now?

"Earth to Wonwoo," fingers are flicked in front of his eyes, and Wonwoo tears his gaze away from the horror of the menu to stare at the concerned gaze of his date for the night. (His date for the night? That sounds so pretty in his head.)

"What? Sorry, I haven't been listening," he admits, loosening out the tie around his neck and laughing awkwardly. It suddenly feels too hot in here.

"So I've noticed," Soonyoung says, closing his own menu and putting it on the table. He makes a gesture for the waitress to leave them alone, and although she's been waiting patiently ever since they stepped their foot inside this building, she politely obeys. The class of upscale restaurant.

They wait until she's out of earshot, and then Soonyoung is leaning close against the table. He looks like he'll spill some conspiratorial government secret, and Wonwoo instinctively leans in.

What comes out of his (pretty) mouth is a timid and worried, "you don't like this place?"

Wonwoo's brain goes into overdrive. How to tell Soonyoung he just basically hates seafood without crushing his tiny loving seafood heart? Soonyoung has been looking forward to this day a lot. This is _all_ he talked about over their texts. He even went out of his way to book the table in this goddamn restaurant a week prior because apparently it's so hard to even get his name up in the list.

Wonwoo sighs. Everything is his fault anyway. All his replies to Soonyoung's texts are just a variety of 'okay's. He didn't even check the restaurant info Soonyoung gave him. To be fair, Wonwoo has been waiting for the day Soonyoung would actually agreed to his offer on a date so much that he just doesn't care about the rest. Which all leads up to this situation. God.

Soonyoung's staring at him expectantly when he looks up again, and Wonwoo clears his throat. If Soonyoung wants to end their date once and for all after this, Wonwoo would accept it with open (bleeding, soft, sensitive, he'd probably be crying over it) heart.

"It's just," he takes a deep breath. It's better to just tell the truth. "I hate seafood."

Soonyoung gasps, covering his mouth with his hands. He looks like he's about to cry and Wonwoo Should be Punished for This™. "I'm.... I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

Wait. Why is he the one apologizing?

"What are you talking about? It's my fault I didn't tell you about it"

"Still, I forced you here!"

"You didn't force me anywhere! I'm the one that wanted to go!"

"You could've just said no..."

"And pass up a date with you? No way"

Soonyoung flushes bright red. It takes two seconds for Wonwoo to realize he's said it out loud, and he sputters, face hot and probably equally red. He searches for ways to get out of it and comes up with nothing. His mouth only gapes open and close like a dying (ew) fish.

They're both silent, save from the bustling of the people around them. Soonyoung looks up from this lashes, the yellow light above them helps creating a beautiful shadow dance over his cheeks. He looks so ethereal, and Wonwoo is reminded once again why he's here in the first place.

"Okay, so we're both at fault here," Soonyoung chuckles, cheeks still pink, tone shy but light. "To be honest I saw trying to impress you with good food. But I guess I failed?"

Wonwoo clears his throat, embarrassed. "You didn't fail on anything," as soon as he's said that, he cringes inwardly. Since when is he so cheesy? Soonyoung seems to like it though, judging by the small upturn of his lips.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"...won't it give you trouble? you even booked the table from a week before..."

"Nah. If they blacklisted me we could still go by your name next time," Soonyoung winks, links their hands over the table. Wonwoo's hand is clammy with sweat and nervousness, but apparently Soonyoung's the same. That's a relief in some sort of way, knowing Soonyoung's just equally nervous being around him.

Wonwoo raises his brow. "Did I just hear another offer?"

"Why not? I like going out with you," Soonyoung smiles. And then, out of nowhere, "I like you."

It's such a surprise. They haven't really talk about this... attraction going on between them. They've only been dancing around this matter for months but neither feel the need to actually label their relationship. Being with Soonyoung is easy, and Wonwoo loves every second of it. Either way, Wonwoo's heart beats a little faster. He grips Soonyoung's hand tighter.

"I like you, too."

"So I often go to a meat place downtown. Their samgyupsal is heaven. What do you say? Unless you hate meat, too?" Soonyoung asks, eyes twinkling with mischief and something else Wonwoo can't quite place yet.

He laughs. "No one is looking at our table right now. I guess now is our chance to escape?"

 

 

 

 

 

+++ bonus: their convo+++

 

\-------February 2, 2017-------

 

Kwon Soonyoung

wonuyaaaaaa (6.14pm)

if u don’t answer this within 5 you’re losewoo (6.14pm)

get it? winwoo? losewoo? lol (6.15pm)

 

jww :3

Heyy (6.17pm)

Am I winwoo now? Lol. Sup? (6.17pm)

 

Kwon Soonyoung

hi!!!! (6.18pm)

it’s about ur offer the other day actually (6.18pm)

is it still on? (6.18pm)

 

jww :3

Yeah sure (6.18pm)

I mean, of course :) (6.18pm)

 

Kwon Soonyoung

great :3 (6.19pm)

so there’s a place i’ve been wanting to go for sometimes now (6.19pm)

i was short on money before but now that i’ve saved some!! (6.20pm)

i’d say, let’s go there together?? (6.20pm)

my friends keep saying their food r delicious~ (6.20pm)

 

jww :3

Where is it? (6.21pm)

 

Kwon Soonyoung

the photo won’t load lol rip wifi (6.21pm)

(photo attachment) (6.22pm)

ah, here it goes lol (6.22pm)

what do y say?? (6.22pm)

*y (6.22pm)

*u (6.23pm)

 

jww :3

Okay :) (6.26pm)

When are you free? (6.26pm)

 

Kwon Soonyoung

we have to book a table a week beforehand so (6.27pm)

when r u free?? (6.27pm)

 

jww :3

Any day is fine after 6pm (6.27pm)

I’d just go straight from work (6.27pm)

Weekends are fine too (6.28pm)

Not weekend the singer, just so you know ;) (6.28pm)

 

Kwon Soonyoung

lmaoooooo!! (6.30pm)

ok wait. i’ll make the reservation (6.30pm)

 

jww :3

Okay. Goodluck! (6.31pm)

 

Kwon Soonyoung

weekends are full :( (6.55pm)

friday@7pm? (6.55pm)

 

jww :3

That’s fine to me (6.55pm)

Kwon Soonyoung

ok (6.56pm)

booked the place!! (7.10pm)

ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ (7.11pm)

 

jww :3

Are they supposed to be dancing?? (7.12pm)

How will u get there btw? Should I pick u up? (7.12pm)

 

Kwon Soonyoung

yes!!! aren't they cute?? (7.12pm)

ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ (7.13pm)

ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ (7.13pm)

ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ (7.14pm)

ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ (7.14pm)

ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ (7.15pm)

nah it's ok (7.15pm)

i'll go there by myself (7.15pm)

see u there!! (7.16pm)

 

jww :3

Cute (7.17pm)

❤ (7.17pm)

Sorry typo (7.18pm)

See you soon... (7.18pm)

...young (7.18pm)

:) (7.19pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooooo sorry about the puns i swear i wasn't even trying to be funny!!


	7. lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "uh, actually-um... Wonwoo?" Soonyoung looked up through his lashes. Wonwoo lifted up his brow.
> 
> "I know we're not close whatsoever, but can I... stay at your place for a while?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel to chapter 2: lift!  
> reading chapter 2 first is not necessary, as it can be read separately. (but reading it won't kill you so :) )  
> as always: not proofread.

There's a knock on his front door. It's faint, almost as if the person on the other side was hesitant. If Wonwoo were in his room, he probably would've missed it.

He looked up from his book to see the clock across the wall; 9.40pm. He didn't expect anyone to come over, so he's a little unsure to get up and check.

"Hey, Wonwoo? It's Soonyoung. Are you inside?" came the muffled voice.

Wonwoo raked his brain for a Soonyoung he knew, and he suddenly remembered blue hair, 5th floor, and hamster-like face.

"Wonwoo--"

"Coming!" he set his book aside, threw his duvet over and quickly jogged towards the door. He practically ripped the door open in his haste, startling soonyoung in process.

"Uh, Hi?"

"Hey," Wonwoo answered breathily. He hadn't seen the guy since the day they were stuck in the lift together, so he didn't really know the purpose of his visit. "um, can i help you?"

"uh, actually-um... Wonwoo?" Soonyoung looked up through his lashes. He looked anxious and a little unsure. Wonwoo lifted up his brow.

"I know we're not close whatsoever, but can I... stay at your place for a while?"

It took a while for Wonwoo to let the word sink in, and when it did, the only thing he could answer was an unintelligent, "huh?"

Soonyoung began to panic. "I mean, if you're not busy? I swear I'm not a creep! It's just, I lost my keys somewhere and Mrs. Boo is now looking for the replacement and it's already late and my friends live a few blocks away and--"

"How do you even lose your keys?" Wonwoo chuckled. He thought he's said it in his head until Soonyoung stopped his rambling and blushed bright red. Wonwoo felt himself heat up too, but before he could explain anything the other was already speaking.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll just... go. Sorry to bother you," Soonyoung said, lowering his head and turning on his heels.

Well, that's _not_ what he meant.

"Wait," Wonwoo said, grabbing Soonyoung's arm in panic. He winced when one of the neighbors shouted to _keep the voice down, asshole!_

Soonyoung was looking at him expectantly, and Wonwoo fidgeted. He didn't really think much of it when he stopped Soonyoung, it was just a spur of the moment. But now that he did, he had to invite Soonyoung inside, right?

Wonwoo opened the door wider and stepped aside to give him space. It wouldn't hurt to have company for a while, he guessed. It's not like he had anything to do either.

But Soonyoung was just standing there looking unsure. His eyes kept wandering from Wonwoo's face to the inside of his apartment. Wonwoo thought his message was clear enough, but it seemed like Soonyoung didn't get it.

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "Do you wanna come inside?"

Soonyoung's eyes turned wide it's almost comical. "Can I?"

Wonwoo tilted his head. "Go ahead."

Soonyoung gaped, smiled, and unexpectedly launched forward to hug Wonwoo, who immediately froze. "Thank you! I'd take you out to lunch sometime"

He quickly let go and invited himself in, leaving Wonwoo still frozen in the doorway. The cold wind got him out of his stupor, and he immediately ran inside to shut the door.

Soonyoung was already in is socks when he spotted him again, his shoes left haphazardly besides Wonwoo's lined up ones. He's also thrown his jacket to one of Wonwoo's chair, leaving him only in his ratty white t-shirt.

"Woah, this looks exactly the same as mine! Only yours are much, much tidier," Soonyoung exclaimed, looking around the apartment. Wonwoo shrugged and busied himself in the kitchen.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please," Soonyoung shouted from somewhere in the living room. They made little chats here and there just to fill the silence, and somehow it ended up to their experience in the lift.

"I've never used that lift again," Wonwoo confessed as he juggled two mugs to the living room.

"I still am. No biggie. I've been stuck for like, 3 times, alone for the first two," Soonyoung had made himself comfortable on Wonwoo's plush sofa, and he took the mug Wonwoo offered with a grateful thanks. Wonwoo plopped himself next to Soonyoung as he sipped his coffee.

"Brave soul"

"It felt nice when you were there though," Wonwoo sputtered his coffee at that, and Soonyoung laughed out loud. "I mean like, it's nice to have someone to talk to. 30 minutes is not a short time, you know? You made me feel a lot relaxed and safe, I guess."

Wonwoo would never said this out loud, but to be completely honest he actually felt the same way as Soonyoung did. He thought he'd freak out and move out by the end of the month, but he actually handled it quite well.

He didn't know what to respond to Soonyoung though, so he just stared ahead and watched whatever TV show Soonyoung had put up earlier. A while later, Soonyoung's phone beeped in his hand, signalling a call coming through.

"Oh look, it's Mrs. Boo," he said, showing his phone to Wonwoo. He picked up the call. "Hello Mrs. Boo! Oh you got it? Yeah, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I know, I know. Sure, I'll come down to your room. Love you Mrs. Boo. Bye!"

He's already standing when he ended the call, and he turned to Wonwoo with a sheepish grin. "I have to go."

"Okay," Wonwoo got up from his seat himself, taking their finished drinks in his hand as he walked Soonyoung outside.

"Thanks for this, Wonwoo," Soonyoung said as he slipped on his shoes. He got up to put his jacket. "and sorry to bother you again."

"Nah. It's fine," Wonwoo opened the door for Soonyoung to step outside, and when he did, he couldn't help but tease him. "Just don't lose your keys again."

Soonyoung pouted. "That's what Mrs. Boo just told me."

"You deserve it," Wonwoo laughed and Soonyoung cracked a smile despite himself.

"So... I guess I'll see you around?" Soonyoung asked, again looking up through his lashes. Wonwoo smiled and waved his hand.

"Yeah, now go."

"Bye, Wonwoo."

"Goodbye, Soonyoung."

 

.

 

(Wonwoo didn't think much about the visit until Soonyoung showed up the next day, practically dragging him out of his apartment because, "I promised you lunch, so lunch it is!", and they spent a good time at the cheap restaurant Soonyoung picked.)

 

(Soonyoung came over almost everyday after that, and before he knew it Soonyoung was just always there. They became the best of friends, and their friends started to hang out with each other and formed a big group altogether.)

 

(Months later, Wonwoo started to realize his feelings for Soonyoung. He didn't know how to deal with it and purposely avoided Soonyoung-- a bad move. They had a big fight.)

 

(The very next day, Wonwoo got stuck in the lift along with his groceries and- as cliche as it sounded, Soonyoung. Soonyoung was the first to purpose they should talk their problems out. Wonwoo had no way out anyway, so they talked.)

 

(The fight ended with a kiss on the lips and a confession.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this had been in my draft since 2016 but i wasn't really satisfied about how the story turned out. anyway, i'll just post this up. tell me what you think in the comment section, that will be much appreciated!


End file.
